Red Knickers
by lcvald
Summary: Hermione and Severus attend their first Yule Ball as a couple. He's not having a good time until she reveals a secret. This is a continuation of Worth The Wait and leads into the next story. A response to Granger Enchanted's Christmas challenge.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the chatacters.

Red Knickers

Hogwarts was holding another Yule Ball this year and Hermione insisted she and Severus accept Minerva's invitation. For the past few years, Severus had managed to avoid the ball, trying to forget the days he had to patrol the corridors looking for snogging students. He had to admit it was different coming as a guest and not have to worry about the dunderheads spiking the punch or hiding in the niches and corners. He just wished he could whisk his little witch away into some of the niches he was sure the students didn't know existed. He looked into the crowd and spotted his witch talking to Minerva and Neville, he also saw that Harry and Ginny were dancing. Remus and Sirius were absent this evening; it was too close to the full moon and Remus was in no mood to socialize. An improved Wolfsbane had stopped the physical transformation, but the moodiness and heightened awareness remained.

He knew he was pouting. He wanted his witch all to himself tonight. It was Christmas Eve, their first Christmas as a couple, and there were much more interesting and fun ways in which he would have liked to celebrate. What made him even more bitter was the fact that they were staying the night in the castle. It wasn't that the guest-chambers weren't comfortable: they were. He would just rather be home in their apartment in their bed. This had to be the fifth or sixth Christmas party they had been to.

First it was the Burrow. That was a joy with Ron scowling at him all night until his brother Bill slapped him on the head and told him to knock it off. Then it was the Ministry's Ball, another night of dancing and drinking and more scowling by the annoying Weasley. The party at Grimmauld Place wasn't too bad; he was able to sneak Hermione upstairs to the Black library and have his way with her amongst the varied texts. He had to admit the party at the Muggle Prime Minister's residence was by far the best. Kingsley was there, and they met some very interesting Muggles. One of the guests was the American Secretary of State—Severus had a rather interesting discussion with him about the war the American and British governments were now fighting. A war fought against terrorists, not countries. The Secretary of State was, of course, privy to the information about the existence of magic and was well aware that Severus was a wizard. They talked about how the Muggle and Wizarding worlds could work together. It was one of the most intelligent conversations Severus had had with a politician.

Tonight's party did not offer brilliant conversation, but he could sneak Hermione out to their rooms and make an early night of it. Yes, he thought as he stood from his seat, he would do just that. He noticed Weasley walk in with Miss Brown on his arm; maybe he could avoid the scowling and get Hermione out of the Great Hall in time. Oh, dam and blast. Weasley spotted her and walked over to her. Oh, Merlin! Now Harry and Ginny were joining the small group, and Hermione caught Severus' eye. She had that "get over here look" on her face.

Joining the group, he wished Ron and Lavender a Happy Christmas and then took Hermione out to the dance floor.

"No," she said.

"No to what? I haven't asked anything."

"You're about to; you have that 'I've suffered long enough' look on your face. We are not leaving yet, Severus. We've been here barely an hour."

"How many more Christmas songs can a man bear? This is torture. And now that oaf is here and if he scowls at me again, Hermione, I can't be held responsible for what I do." He was pouting again.

"Could you just make nice tonight? Tomorrow we'll be at my parents', and you'll be able to have some intelligent conversation and my father's famous Christmas' punch. I know you enjoy my father and uncle's company, and you will get to meet my granddad."

That was true; Severus instantly liked Hermione's family. Her cousins were very agreeable people who were intelligent and accepting of him. No one scowled at him there. He supposed he was getting a taste of his own medicine, since he was always good for a scowl when he was a teacher here before. Of course, he had a reason: he was playing a part. Weasley was just being a child.

"Please, Severus, let's just stay at the party and try to enjoy it."

"Hermione, all I want right now is to take you to our room and make love to you." The song changed and the band started playing "Jingle Bells." The students, staff and guests all started singing along. Severus groaned and was ready to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I have a secret," she said quietly. "I'm wearing red knickers."He raised that eyebrow. "And if you're good and stay a while, I'll let you see up my skirt. Actually, I was wondering if we could sneak to a certain classroom in the dungeons and fulfill one of my fantasies."

For the first time that night, Severus smiled. One of her fantasies? He had several concerning her in that classroom.

"And what fantasy would that be, Miss Granger?"

"Well, Professor, it involves you and me and a teacher's desk."

"God, Hermione. How long are you going to make me stay at the dance?"

"Severus, it's a Christmas party, not a dark revel, try to enjoy yourself. Remember, red knickers. Potions classroom. Desk. I promise I'll make it worth it."

"You're always worth it. Fine, I'll suffer the infernal Christmas music and cheer and even try to have an intelligent conversation with Weasley. I'll just keep remembering red knickers. Lace or silk?"

"It's a secret," she said with a wink and then walked over to Minerva.

So Severus joined Harry who was talking to Neville and Ron. Flitwick came along and Severus had a chat with him. He was a little distracted because all he could think about were her red knickers and getting his hands on them.

He imagined them in the Potions classroom, doing the things he only fantasized about a few years ago. He needed to curb those thoughts because his pants were tightening. So, he tolerated Weasley, humored Minerva, danced with Ginny and chatted with Harry. Finally, Hermione came over to him, and they said their good nights to everyone and headed towards their rooms, only to take a detour and shortcut only Severus knew about.

"No wonder you could pop up when no one expected you to."

"You have no idea what's popping up now, witch. To the dungeons with you."

The wards the new Potions master put on the classroom were easy enough to breach. It was lucky he was with his family in Ireland now, so there was no chance of being discovered by him. Not wanting to be found by Filch or anyone else, Snape put up his own wards.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you have been very naughty. You've been taunting me with those red knickers all night. I think it's time you were punished," he said, dragging her over to the desk.

"Oh, Professor Snape, what are you going to do with me?"

"I think, Granger, you need to have a seat."

He lifted her onto his old desk pulling her knees apart. "These red knickers of yours need a closer inspection." She felt his hands reach under the skirt of her dress and glide up the outside of her thighs until they reached her hips and encountered the smoothness of satin.

"Hmm satin, very nice." Black eyes met brown, and his lips met hers in a searing kiss as his hands explored her knickers. "Well, well, what do we have here? A bit of lace too. Does your bra match?"

"I'm not wearing one," she told him, squirming in need as his hands found her center.

"You have been very naughty, Miss Granger." He pushed up her skirt and for the first time saw those red knickers. His lips trailed kisses down her neck, nipping her just where she liked it. The spaghetti straps of her dress fell over her shoulders exposing her breasts. Severus didn't know where he wanted to put his mouth first. He pushed her down onto the desk and feasted on her breasts.

"Miss Granger, I think these knickers are rather inappropriate; they really should be removed."

"Well, Professor, would you do the honors?" she asked seductively.

"If I must." He lifted the skirt of her dress even higher and kissed her navel, moving his lips lower until they met the lace band. With his teeth, he began to slowly pull on the knickers, all the while nuzzling her flesh with his nose and taking time to lick the exposed skin. Hermione was moaning and telling him to get a move on. He silenced her when his tongue was mere inches away from where she wanted it. He used his hands, which were fondling her breasts all this time, to pull her knickers completely off and didn't waste time tasting his beautiful witch.

"Oh, God, Severus!" She called out, and he continued his ministrations. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax. Before she could recover, she felt him enter her and they both groaned in ecstasy. Making love to her on that desk was a fantasy he'd had since she was his apprentice. She was of age at the time and technically not a student, but he didn't act on it. His fantasies were nothing compared to the reality.

After they both reached their peak and were slumped together on the desk, they heard a clock chiming midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

"Merry Christmas, darling"

"We better get out of here before we're caught by Filch, or worse, Minerva," Hermione said as she was putting herself back together. "Where are my knickers?" She looked at him and caught him stuffing them in his pocket.

"Severus, what are you doing with my knickers?"

"Souvenir, love," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"You expect me to walk out of here naked under this dress? We have to go up flights of stairs— what if someone sees?"

"They'll think I'm one lucky bastard?" he answered grinning.

"What if it's Ron or Filch?" she asked, knowing the effect that would have on him. He blanched.

"I'll obliviate them."

They made their way back through the halls to the guest-chambers Minerva had had the house-elves prepare for them. The dance seemed to be winding down, and Severus and Hermione tried to hurry so they didn't run into anybody. Of course, that didn't happen, for as they turned the corner they saw Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender heading the same way. Apparently, all the guest-chambers were in the same hallway.

Turning around at the sound of others, Harry saw Hermione and Severus.

"Where have you two been; I thought you left a while ago?"

"We walked around the castle for a bit," Hermione answered.

Harry would have let that go if he hadn't spotted something red and lacy sticking out of Severus Snape's pocket.

"Severus, what is that?" Ginny followed her husband's gaze and started giggling.

"Care to share, dear?" Harry asked.

"'Mione, that looks very much like the lingerie you bought when you were with me last week."

Blushing, Hermione looked at Severus and gave him a Snape-scowl. Ron looked like he was going to be sick, and Lavender smirked.

"You didn't…not here…where?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

"That's disgusting," said Ron.

"No, Weasley, it was actually…."

Hermione cut that comment off. "Ron, it's none of yours or anyone's business what Severus and I do privately. Now, if you don't mind, I am very tired and would like to go to bed. Happy Christmas!"  
She pulled Severus into their rooms. He was hysterical, thinking about Ron Weasley's face. He barely noticed Weasley and Brown enter the chambers next to them. For the second time that night, Severus Snape wanted to have his way with his witch. And he planned on forgetting the silencing charms.


End file.
